


Rhythm Trance

by FallzVentus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hatsune Miku Project Diva, Mad King Ryan, Video game rage, vagabonds, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallz has some weird video games, but she loves to play them. Especially when boredom strikes. What happens when she gets too into a game though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Trance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some filler before the next MadHouse Tavern fic. Takes place in MadDramaQueen's MadHouse universe. For anyone who does not play Project Diva, this is the song I'm talking about: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-Iv6FSTyM8 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story XD

Fallz sighed as she closed one of her notebooks. She was bored and she hated it. She lived in the MadHouse for crying out loud. How could she be bored? Jess and King were probably playing with weapons again. Tabi and Cheryl were most likely playing Just Dance. Omega was probaby torturing Tabi in order to mess her up. That required more energy than she was willing to give. Joe was swinging on something in the house and Lotti was playing video games in her room. 

Video games sounded great right now. Fallz put her notebook away and started to go through her game collection. 

“Beat it. Beat it. 100% it. Beat. it. Refuse to do anymore grinding. Completely loss. Final Boss pisses me off. Beat it,” she said as she ran her finger across her games. She stopped on one game in particular. 

“Project Diva F 2nd....huh? I haven’t played this in awhile.” 

It was well known throughout the MadHouse that Fallz had an odd game collection. Most of them being RPGs and fighting games that few in the house knew about. Project Diva, in this case, was a vocaloid rhythm game. Given all the songs in the game are in Japanese, she couldn’t help but love them. She put the game in her PS3 and started it up. A few rounds wouldn’t hurt, right? She started off playing a few random songs before she picked one of her favorites. She found herself singing along as much as she could. She smiled. Goodbye boredom. As she played, she realized she was on a roll. She stopped singing and started to completely focus on the screen. Once it ended, she grinned. A per-

The results screen showcased the word **EXCELLENT**. Her results showed she had one dreaded **SAFE**. Her twitched. This will not stand. 

============

“Have you guys seen Fallz?” Tabi asked as she entered the game room. Omega shook his head as he relaxed in a bean bag chair. 

“Why? You think she tried to take the crown again?” he asked with a chuckle. Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

“We’re all mad here, but Fallz isn’t that crazy. Besides, Ryan added some extra security measures around it,” she said, “Why are you looking for her Tabi?” 

“She didn’t show up for dinner.” 

“She’s probably sleeping. Why not check her room?” 

Tabi nodded and started to head that way. It was odd for Fallz to not be around. She was usually somewhere in the house besides her room. Maybe she did sleep through dinner. Tabi was about to open the door when... 

“Goddammit! I had that! I hit that fucking note game!” She heard from the other side. Tabi opened the door to find Fallz completely focused on her TV and pressing buttons on her controller. She was surrounded by small snack bags and one can of Dr. Pepper on her nightstand. When did she get those? 

“Um, Fallz?” Tabi said. A **SAFE** appeared on the screen. 

“Bullshit!” Fallz yelled and restarted the song for the sixtieth time. Tabi walked closer to her and tapped her shoulder, but the girl didn’t respond. She just kept playing the song and restarting every time she messed up a note followed by some sort of swearing. 

“Hey Tabi, you find F-” Cheryl said walking into room with Omega and Lotti. She froze once she saw the state of the girl in question. 

“Oh god, she’s pulling a Lotti.” 

“Yup, and I have no idea how to snap her out of it.” 

“Can’t we just turn off the TV?” Omega said going for the TV remote. 

“No! You turn off the TV or block her view, you are a dead man. Remember what happened when you tried that with me?” Lotti said taking the remote away from him. Omega shivered at the memory. He had no idea how he survived that day. One can only imagine the wrath of Fallz. 

The four Vagabonds tried to get Fallz to stop playing any way they could. If they tried to take the controller away, Fallz would just move it out of their reach. If they called her name, she ignored it. They tried luring her away with the promise with food, but everytime she showed signs of stopping, she cursed because she messed up and would restart again. Tabi was starting to lose hope. 

“What are you all doing here?” a deep voice said behind them. Ryan was giving them a curious look. 

“Fallz has been playing this game for hours. She missed dinner and ate nothing but junk food and won’t stop playing,” Tabi explained. Ryan hummed and walked over to said girl. 

“Fallz, I do believe it’s time for you-” 

“Yes!” Fallz cheered and thrusted her arms in the air hitting Ryan in the chin in the process. The screen read **PERFECT**. 

“Fuck you game! I will not stand for your BS any longer. Know who is the true master of ‘Two Breaths Walking’ on extreme is bitch! No longer shall I suffer because of the word **SAFE**. I am not afraid of you Miku. You will not defeat me!” She flipped off her screen as she laughed in victory. As she calmed down, she took notice of the people in her room. 

“Uh, what are you guys doing here? Is it dinner time or something?” she asked. Tabi, Cheryl, Omega, and Lotti remained silent. Fallz looked at them in confusion until she noticed the Mad KIng right in front of her massaging his chin. It didn’t take her long to figure out what happened. She paled. 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t even see you.” Ryan chuckled. 

“It’s alright, my little crown thief. You did, however, miss dinner. I suggest you go eat And...” Ryan ejected the game from the PS3 (After making sure it saved of course). “I can ensure you won’t be playing this for a long while.” Fallz pouted. 

“But Ryan-” The Mad KIng gave her a light glare. 

“Go. Eat, Now.” 

Fallz nodded and left the room to eat a proper dinner. At least Ryan only took the second game. She planned on playing the first one and the 3DS version tomorrow.


End file.
